Hadithi ya prides mbili(The tale of two prides)
by Ladybug120
Summary: What if Scar was trying to capture the pride lands again and he got the hyenas from the past and present to help him? But what if all the characters from the past movies came to help Kion and the guard to stop them ? With the help of Jasiri they will go through the deepest darkest part of the outlands to stop Scar and maybe find some love on the way.ENJOY.Rated T for later chapters


Hey everyone it's ladybug so except for the first view paragraphs this takes place after divide and conquer well let's get to it. PS I DON'T OWN THE LG (Sadly) now let's get into it.

An old mandrill with a long stick with two big yellow fruits tied to it named Rafiki was going to Pride Rock for the birth of Prince Kion the second born of King Simba and Queen Nala. But in the outlands a clan was also celebrating a birth. The birth of Princess Jasiri, the daughter of Shenzi and Banzai, the heir of the hyena clan. The entire hyena clan was there to welcome the little princess except her older brother Janja who wanted to rule the clan. Janja's cousins Cheezi and Chungu was sleeping at the time

His twin sister Madoa smiled happily at her new baby sister the great hyena kings in the sky choose Jasiri over Madoa but Madoa didn't care she didn't want to be clan leader anyway she was just happy to have a little sister. In the sky spirt animals Spot, Pepper, and Treasure (Spot looks like Cadpig- 101 Dalmatians but with longer ears, Pepper like Collette-red collar longest ears- lady and the tramp 2, Treasure looks like Treasure from palace pets.)

Spot was the leader while the rest followed though she can be a little excited at times but has a very good heart. Pepper was second in command doe she is bossy and rule crazy she cares more about other than herself. Last but not least is Treasure who is a shy but sweet kitten whose heart is purely made out of gold for she is the sweetest kitten no animal you can ever met.

"It's time" Spot said then the sky turned black a huge storm came over the pride and the outlands. Very soon big strong winds carried baby Jasiri and Kion away till they reached the border between the pride and the outlands.

The two cubs looked at each other than Rafiki came towards the cubs then there were whispers in the wind"Really"Rafiki said "On the hyena? Mufasa you must have had your head in the clouds for too long you are going crazy." Then a strong wind blew Rafiki away dropping his stick in the progress "Alright, alright, alright"he said while picking up his stick he then began putting dirt on the heads of both cubs then took off a fruit from a tree then spilt it in half and spread the juices over the two cubs heads. Binding their souls together forever

Then a big strong wind carried the cubs back to their prides where their families were looking for them. Present day both Jasiri and Kion grew older and stronger now they are best friends now Kion is the new leader of the lion guard and Jasiri is kind, wise, and respect the circle of life. After seeing the marking on the ground Kion was confused so he decided to talk to his family about it but up in the sky were the spirts "Now" Spot asked excited Pepper sighed Spot was always has a lot of energy and was excited about something "Yes Spot we can do it know" Pepper said with a smile.

Then all a sudden the ground started to shake then there was a green hole in the sky and Mufasa, young Simba, young Nala, , Kiara and Kovu(as cubs), Sarabi, Nala's mom and dad, adult Nala ,adult Simba, Zazu , Zira , Nuka, Vitani,Scar, Ed, Shenzi,Banzai,the other hyenas, the outsiders(lions)

(Basically all the bad guys, but with Kovu, but they appear later in the story so they land in the pride land and all the past characters that fall out of the hole are in spirt form and can only be seen by Kion and Bunga for right now oh and a there will be a flashback of when Kion and Jasiri met), Rafiki, and last but not least Timon and Pumbaa fell out of the hole and landed on the ground.

Everyone was confused about what just happened Kion and Bunga was right there when it happened they didn't know what to do then the spirts came down from the sky and Pepper said "We are the spirts animals of nature I am Pepper and these are my friends Spot and Treasure."

"But first you all must be wondering what all this about right?", Spot said, Well Scar killed Mufasa and tried to get hyenas to kill Simba here but Simba escaped and Timon and Pumbaa who helped raised him and then Simba and Nala met again now as adults and Nala told Simba that Scar took over and the pride lands are going to a waste and there was no more food."

So after talking to Mufasa Simba decided he has to go back and clam his place as king. With the help of Timon, Pumbaa, and Nala, Simba took back the throne and took his rightful place as king.

Soon Simba and Nala had their first cub Kiara and then Kion who became leader of the Lion guard. And Timon and Pumbaa adopted Bung as their nephew. But now Scar has come back from the dead and he is back for revenge and the only way to stop him is The Dark Gem but it is in the darkest parts of the outlands."

"But how are we supposed to find it?" Kion asked "You young one has to find that out for yourself" Pepper said.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, so you telling me we have to go through the deepest parts of the outlands to find some dark gem while going through all kinds of danger to stop some resurrected zombie lion power obsessed mystical being who if all those dangerous creatures in the outlands hadn't already killed us will? OH HELL NO YOU CAN COUNT ME THE HELL OUT "Timon said.

"But Timon we have to for the pride lands." Pumbaa said. "Pumbaa is right besides where are you going to go there are lots of even more dangerous creatures who love meerkat." Pepper said.

That change Timon whole altitude. "You know maybe it won't be that bad it'll be a little adventure." "And be sides we will be with you guys every step of the way" Treasure said.

After everyone got acquainted with each other they had to decide how they will get to the gem. Then Bunga said "Why don't we ask Jasiri for help she knows the outlands pretty well" "Who is Jasiri?" Mufasa asked

"Kion's lady friend "Bunga said while winking and nudging Kion with his elbow "Bunga" Kion said while bushing Kion did have a small*cough big BUNGA get out of my pov sorry ladybug I just like messing with Kion LIKE I WAS SAYING* Kion had a SMALL BUNGA crush on Jasiri.

"So Kion you have a crush on a girl" asked Kiara "No" Kion said but this face turned redder. "It's alright Kion when I was your age I had crushes too" Simba said "But I-I" Kion stuttered but was interrupted by Mufasa "Never mind it's not important we must find Kion's girlfriend so she can led us through the Outlands."

"But she is not my girl never mind" Kion said while Bunga was laughing about what Mufasa said. The group went into the outlands and cross the rough paths and past the Elephant Graveyard then they was now almost at Jasiri's territory then they heard a hyena's cackle "Well hello Kion and family" said a dark figure on top of a mountain.

The figure then jumped down and was revealed to be Jasiri's sister Madoa everyone except Kion and Bunga walked up to Madoa and gave her a hug and said "Hey Madoa do you know where Jasiri is we need to talk to her we missed her so much especially Kion"

Bunga said in a kind of sing-songy tone. "Bunga" Kion said while turning red now everyone was confused and Simba and Mufasa were upset. "Yeah she at the cave with the cubs." She then led them to a cave where a cub.

Her pelt is gray with dark spots and stripes running along her back and shoulders, and her eyes are purple. A long black-and-purple mane runs up her back, ending in bangs over her forehead. (I got this from Lion guard wiki." She was playing with too smaller cubs.

"Jasiri" Bunga said while came up and gave her a hug while everyone else stared in awe.

"Kion can we talk to you for a minute" Mufasa asked "Yeah sure" everyone in the group except for Bunga young Simba, Nala, and Kiara, Simba mom, and Nala's mom and adult Nala went inside a nearby cave to talk "Soooo" Bunga said "How's the fam?" In the cave everyone was talking about Jasiri "Come on guys Jasiri is cool."

"Cool COOL she's a hyena" Timon said grabbing Kion "Do you know what hyenas do to little guys like me" "Timon is right" Simba said "I am? I mean I am" Timon said "How do we know she is not working for Scar." Mufasa said "Don't worry she and her family want nothing to do with care and she's the only one who can help us we have no choice." Kion said.

"But sire you really be serious about this really it's a hyena we are talking about our mortal enemies here leading us to our deaths" Zazu said.

"Don't worry "Spot said "Kion is right unlike other hyenas Jasiri respects the circle of life and want nothing to do with Scar or his minions besides you guys don't have choice Jasiri knows more about the outlands more than anyone especially where the gem is."

Mufasa sighed and said "They are right if we want to stop Scar we will need her help besides we will make sure nothing sneaky happens." Meanwhile outside the cave Young Nala, Simba, Kiara, Bunga, and Jasiri were talking. "Hi my name is Jasiri and these two little ones are my little brother and sister twins Tunu and Wema." Jasiri said to Kiara, Simba, and Nala they at first hesitated but then Kiara said "My name is Kiara."

"Hi", Nala said "I am Nala and this is my friend Simba sorry if we seem kind of weird it just that we never met a nice hyena before."

"I'm used to it Kion was the same." "Well how did you guys met." Simba's mom asked "Welllll it went kind of like this….." Jasiri began

Meanwhile back at the cave….

"Jasiri is the only way we can save the pridelands." Mufasa said. "Kion how did you meet her anyway." "Well it went kinda like this…" Kion began.

FLASHBACK

 _K- "Me and the Lion guard were on a mission and we got separated and I told them I was find and to meet me at flat ridge rock."_

 _J-_ " _I was looking over the territory when I heard an unfamiliar voice it was Kion he was telling Ono to meet him at flat ridge rock and I decided to tease him I called out his name getting them all spooked and stuff."_

 _K-"Then out of nowhere a beau- err I mean a avenge looking*Avenge looking Kion? Umm well you see what have happened was…NO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IS THAT THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STAORY IS GOING TO STOP GETTING INTO MY PO VS! Sorry Ladybug x2 I tried to tell them OH SHUT UP BUNGAx3 Alright gezz. LIKE I WAS SAYING*whispers and Jasiri you do look kind of avenge looking* HEY! All good things, all good things. Just finish the damn story. Ok ok._

 _K-"Hyena at first I thought she was one of the bad hyenas but the she told me…_

 _KJ: "Sisi ni sawa"_

 _K: "You think that life is one big game you joke you laugh you take no blame I'm telling you there no way that were the same."_

 _J: "You got to look past what you see try not to judge so easily believe it or not you are a lot like me I say believe it or not you're a lot like me. Sisi ni sawa means were the same._

 _Sisi ni sawa_

 _K: I hear what you saying but you need to explain._

 _J: At the end of the day it's like water and rain. Sisi ni sawa we are the same Maybe I laugh maybe you purr but take a look under the fur deep in our hearts is what matters for sure. Because we both know a higher call like every creature big and small the circle of life should be what guiding us all the circle of life will guild us all. Sisi ni sawa means were the same._

 _K: Though you got your spots and I have a mane._

 _J: At the end of the day it's like water and rain_

 _Jk: Sisi ni sawa we are the same_

 _K: Never thought that we see eye to eye_

 _J: I can't imagine why it's very easy if you try_

 _K: Still to me they're brand new thoughts not to judge a hyena by their spots_

 _J: Sisi ni sawa we are the same_

 _K: Forget about the past for their nothing to gain_

 _JK: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain_

 _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_

 _(Sisi ni sawa!)_

 _Sisi ni sawa means we're the same_

 _(Sisi ni sawa!)_ _Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain_

 _(Sisi ni sawa!)_

 _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain_

 _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_

 _(Sisi ni sawa!)_

 _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_

J: _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_

 _(The last part I just got lazy and copied from )_


End file.
